


Rebirth and Destruction

by LuciferZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Heroes to Villains, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post-Maydays, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Villain Lucifer, voidwing Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Revived in malice, Lucifer brings destruction to the Sky Realm as the Voidwing.The Crew’s next enemy is the most powerful being in existence.Allegiances are switched, friends become foes in a race against time and Fate.As the great being seeks to return the world to its former untainted state.





	1. Prologue

It is a normal night on the Grandcypher, which breezes through the clouds which float peacefully, like foam on the sea breeze.

The Crew are taking a rest after their vacation at Auguste, which they had spent with their allies from the cataclysm of the skies.

In the midst of the peaceful silence, one girl dreams…

* * *

_“I…where am I…?”_

_Lyria wonders, as she walks through the white space._

_It is a pure, serene white. She breathes in, feeling the vestiges of the dream._

_But then, the peaceful feeling is interrupted as the space shakes, and she gasps._

_“Ah -!” _

_The space seems to break, and as it shatters like glass, Lyria falls –_

_\- _ _But she is caught by someone, and she opens her eyes to see blond hair._

_“..Ar…te…..?”_

_The blond man was Arte, a musician they had met in the island of Perfetto. _

_He was a primal beast who had disguised himself as a human, wanting to interact with the islanders and be a normal person._

_However due to an unfortunate incident, he had gone berserk and the Crew had saved him._

_Due to the exertion on his body with his rampage, Arte had fallen asleep, to be unawakened until it was time…_

_The usually light hearted man has a serious expression on his face as he carries Lyria away._

_“I’ll explain later, we have to get out of here now.” _

_Arte says like he is in a hurry, and just as his words sound a sound cuts through the air._

_“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH --------------!” _

_It is a sound of long suffering and a vast amount of pain._

_“W-What is that….? A primal beast….?”_

_Lyria asks as she feels, her blue crystal glowing –_

_\- And cracking._

_“…!” _

_Arte grimaces and places his hand over Lyria’s blue crystal._

_“Stay strong, Lyria! You can’t allow this to break -!” _

_The roar sounds again, with even more pain, like a beast trapped in a cage._

_The blue crystal glows with light and like magic, Arte’s harp appears in the space. _

_Arte plays the strings with a single hand, his other arm holding on tightly onto Lyria._

_The music resounds in the dimensional space, clearly._

_The terrifying roars don’t stop, but they get softer as they head out of the space._

_Arte lands with Lyria in a field of green grass. _

_A small hedgehog comes running up to him as he gently sets Lyria on the ground._

_He leans down, nodding and listening like to some unknown sound._

_“What happened…?”_

_Lyria asks, but her eyes are in awe at the beautiful place of grass and colorful flowers._

_“I don’t have much time…”_

_Arte says regretfully as the hedgehog climbs up his arm, settling on his shoulder._

_“…Please, you have to save him, the great being who protected –“_

_As he says this Arte lets out a gasp, grimacing like he had during the time on Perfetto._

_Like he could feel the pain of someone else_

_The Heart Lost._

“Arte-san?!”

Lyria says, in the space that felt like a clear dream, and Arte smiles reassuringly at her.

“He…has been suffering in silence all this while…..”  
  
“Arte-san!”

Lyria cries out as she sees Arte disappearing just like he had when they had met him before.

“Please don’t go! We finally – got to meet again -!”

  
Arte smiles at Lyria kindly.

“We will meet again…but you…..”

His lips form words as he disappears.

“…find…ask……..the –“

And then he disappears into particles of light.

* * *

“Lyria? Oiii, Lyriaaaa -!”

Vyrn calls Lyria on the Grandcypher.

The girl with blue hair had seemed in a daze since the morning.

“Eh?! Yes?!”

Lyria says, and Vyrn looks at her.

“Are you alright? Your face is pale.”

“…I’m alright…!”

Lyria says but she can’t shake the foreboding feeling, as she lays her hands on her dress.

“I just…had a weird dream……but now I can’t remember what it was….”

“…weird dream?”

A male voice speaks, and Lyria turns to face the Supreme Primarch.

“Speak, girl in blue. What kind of dream?”

“What, Sandalphon? You had a weird dream too?”

Vyrn teases, but Sandalphon nods, a faraway look in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

He says, then looks to Lyria with his serious expression.

“…what kind of dream?”

He asks again, and Lyria stares.

She raises a hand to the blue crystal on her chest.

“I’m sorry…..I don’t remember….but I met someone….and they told me something important.”

“Human? Primal beast?”

Sandalphon says and his words spark a memory in Lyria’s mind.

“Yes -! A primal beast! I remember now!”

She smiles brightly.

“Ah – Ah – Ah –“

  
Sandalphon looks at her quizzically.

“What, are you trying to sing another song?”

He says with amusement.

“AH -!!!”

Lyria shouts so loudly in realization that Katalina comes running over.

“What’s wrong, Lyria?!”

She says and Lyria’s blue eyes are wide, reflecting the color of the sky.

“Song -! I remember now! The primal beast, I met Ah – Ar – Arte -!!”

“…Arte?”

Sandalphon who had not joined them on their journey yet back then asks.  
  
  
“Arte – the primal beast of Art?”

Lucio appears out of nowhere and Sandalphon stares at him.

  
  
“Ah San-chan, I have been told by various ladies that I am radiant, but there is no need to stare.”

“Huh? What nonsense are you talking about now?”

  
Sandalphon says and Lucio chuckles, turning back to Lyria.

“Ah, Arte….he was a kind soul. It has been ages since I last talked to him…….”

The Speaker says, and Lyria brightens.

“You knew him, Lucio?!”

“We weren’t particularly close, but as an observer, I would sometimes have correspondence with primal beasts.”

Lucio explains, smiling mysteriously.  
  
  
“Arte’s presence disappeared from Perfetto quite a while ago, but you met him in a dream?”

“Ah yes -! We met him before…”

Lyria says and explains the series of events in Perfetto that had let to the meeting of them and Arte.

“I see. Do you remember the dream now?”

Lucio asks, and Lyria purses her lips.

Before she can speak, a huge rumble shakes the skies, all the islands, and the Grandcypher.

“RARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -!”

The Crew gasps, and Lyria shouts.

“It’s that voice -!”

“Be careful, Lyria!”

Katalina shouts as Lyria runs across the deck of the Grandcypher, staring up into the sky.

She pulls her back just as lightning strikes the deck of the Grandcypher, making a hole.

“It’s dangerous! Let’s get inside -!”

Rackam shouts and Katalina leads Lyria and everyone inside –

\- Before she senses the two non-humans standing and staring up at the sky.

“Hey! You two -!”

But Sandalphon and Lucio do not hear her, as they stand next to each other, staring up at the darkening sky.

Finally, Sandalphon’s lips part.

“Lu…..ci…..fer…..?”

He walks like in a trance as thunder rumbles in the sky, rain falling from the black clouds.

“It’s….you, isn’t it?! Lucifer --------!”

“San-chan, wait -!”

Lucio gathers himself as Sandalphon flies off the deck of the Grandcypher and into the stormy sky.

“Sandalphon -!”

Lyria turns from where she is being led inside by Katalina, who says.

“It’s dangerous! Lyria, go into the cabin!”

“But -!”

  
Lyria looks worriedly and Katalina smiles.

“It’s alright. We’ll follow him, but you should stay inside.”

“Yeah!”

Rackam says and steers the ship to the direction where Sandalphon had flown.

“I’m going after him -! Don’t worry, Lyria!”

Vyrn says with a grin and takes off after Sandalphon with his little dragon wings.

“I’ll carve a path.”

Lucio speaks and gathers a ball of light in his hand.

He throws it like a baseball and it slices through the black clouds, shining a path of light for the Crew who race with the Grandcypher through the storm.

* * *

“Where…are we?”

Katalina wonders.

  
The Grandcypher had broken through the storm, the Crew having fought off the monsters that had come at them from the skies.

They are now in a part of the sky which feels unfamiliar to them.

They had followed Lucio’s path of light, but Sandalphon and Vyrn were nowhere in sight.

“Rest assured. The Supreme Primarch and the red wrym are near.”

Lucio reassures and Lyria nods, placing a hand on her chest.

“Yes…it’s a bit faint, but I can feel Sandalphon’s primal beast presence. Let’s move closer…”

She says, and Katalina and Rackam share a nod.

The Grandcypher proceeds forward through the unknown sky, and soon an island comes into view.

“I’ve never seen that island before…”

Rackam looks out as Eugen agrees.

“We just followed Lucio’s path of light through the storm, but it’s like we broke through into a new world. I haven’t been in this part of the sky before.”

As they get nearer, they see that the island is smaller in size than others, filled with greenery.

They land on the floating island amongst the white clouds, coming down from the airship, and take in the beautiful sight before their eyes.

The island is an island of colorful flowers blooming in the vast grassland.

It is a serene place after the storm they had gotten through.

“Pretty…”

Lyria says gazing around as she walks in lush greenery.

“Oiiii Lyriaaaa?”

Vyrn’s voice calls and Lyria rushes forward.

“Vyrn?! Where are you?!”

“You caught up! I’m in the forest with Sandalphon!”

Vyrn’s voice calls and the Crew make their way into the forest, where they find Vyrn looking at Sandalphon, clutching something tightly in his hand.

“Lucifer-sama…”

He clutches the feather like a treasure.

“Where are you…? That presence….it was definitely you -!”

“What’s the situation?”

  
Katalina asks and Vyrn shrugs.

“I don’t know…I just followed Sandalphon into this forest. He seems convinced it was…”

Vyrn stops there, like he had forgotten something.

“Eh? Who?”

“…Who?!”

  
Sandalphon turns with anger in his eyes, staring at everyone.

“It’s Lucifer! Lucifer-sama!!! The Supreme Primarch! Before me…”

“Supreme Primarch? Before you? I don’t remember…was there someone before Sandalphon?”

Rackam says like he’s musing, a hand to his chin.

“…what are you talking about?”

Sandalphon says, his eyes narrowed as he stares disbelievingly.

“How…How could you forget Lucifer-sama?! Lucifer-sama who took me back after my cataclysm in the skies, Lucifer-sama who sacrificed his life to protect me -! We were all fighting for him -!!!”

He yells passionately, his posture changing as he looks at the Crew like an enemy.

“Lucifer…it sounds familiar…”

Lyria says, blinking.

“The name sounds familiar, but I don’t remember a person like that.”

Katalina adds contemplatively.

Sandalphon stills.

“What……..do you remember….?”

He asks, and the Crew look at each other.

“Well…….we remember you tried to destroy this world, but you….were stopped. By us. And then after that it’s blank.”

Rackam says.

“…then how did I join your Crew?”

Sandalphon asks lowly, his crimson eyes flashing.

“…you turned over a new leaf? Like some guys we fought but became our allies!”

“Yes! I remember you said you wanted to make up for your sins by protecting the skies! As the new Supreme Primarch!”

Lyria says.

Then she pauses.

“…but…..who was the other one?”

“…………..”

Sandalphon is speechless.

“...I….inherited the powers and memories of the Supreme Primarch….you don’t remember?”

He finally says, and Io speaks.

“We really don’t remember -! We only know you promised to protect the skies and you learnt from your bad deeds!”

She said and Rackam added.

“We know you inherited them from someone but we don’t remember who it was. Is it that Lucifer guy? It sounds familiar, but I don’t remember anything about him.”

“…”

Sandalphon stands in silence.

Then his crimson eyes narrow even further as he looks at the people he had returned to –

\- Who had forgotten his beloved person he had to leave.

“…Forget it –“

“Wait.”

It is Rosetta who speaks, coming forward with her elegant smile.

“I remember him.”

“…”

“It seems their memories have been tampered, perhaps because they’re mortals.”

“…By who?”

Sandalphon asks and Rosetta shakes her head.

“I do not know….but that is not our concern now. If that terrifying roar was indeed him…”

“He’s suffering…”

Lucio speaks softly.

“I-I don’t know who it is, but if someone is suffering we have to save them!”

Lyria says determinedly, blinking at her own words.

“T-That’s right! I remember now! My dream!!!”

And then the girl in blue turns and runs out of the forest.

“Lyria!”

Her companions follow her, as she comes out into the grassland of flowers, throwing her hands up into the air with a smile.

“This is the place I saw in my dream -!”

“…you too?”

Sandalphon asks as he stands beside the girl in blue.

“Yes! I met Arte in a place like this in my dream!”

Lyria beams as she walks slowly, closing her eyes as she stands in the midst of beautiful flowers.

“What a peaceful feeling…”

“Is it possible to call that primal beast?”

Sandalphon questions and Lyria blinks.

“…yes! I will try!”

She says, placing both hands on her blue crystal as she closes her eyes.

_“Primal Beast Arte….hear my voice….grasp onto the string of Fate…and come forth.”_

The girl in blue calls forth her inner power, speaking like she is in a meditative state.

The crystal glows with bright blue light which engulfs the green place.

_“……Ah…….”_

Slowly, a voice emerges…

_“Lucifer…..?”_

Arte’s voice speaks like from a faraway land.

_“Lucifer…you haven’t lost your light…so please……..”_

Arte’s voice coughs, but Sandalphon doesn’t give him time.

“You! Primal beast! What happened to Lucifer-sama?!”

There is silence which stretches on as if for an eternity.

  
Then Arte speaks.

_“You must be Sandalphon…..Lucifer has spoken fondly of you….”_

Arte says, before his voice turns almost dark.

_“…Why did you leave him?”_

“…”

_“He has been all alone………..waiting, eternity after eternity…….”_

“I…! I will apologize to him in person, I should have stayed but I -!”

_“There is no excuse…..now it matters not. Lucifer is….”_

Arte coughs again, and Lyria shouts.

“Are you alright!? Please don’t push yourself -!”

_“I…am fine. This burden, this pain, I gladly take on for Lucifer who selflessly sacrificed himself…”_

Arte says, and his form slowly materializes as a spirit into the white light.

His blond hair falls over his face, as his green eyes look sadly at Lyria.

“Girl in blue…with the power to calm primal beasts….please save Lucifer. Before it is too late….”

“What should I do?!”

Lyria asks and Arte smiles kindly. He reaches out his hand, and his harp materializes in the white light.

“Find the one…who is searching for the rainbow….and give this to him.”

“I will -!”

Lyria agrees as she takes hold of the harp carefully but Sandalphon holds out his hand.

  
“You mean Sariel? But, the rainbow is the place where the two greatest enemies of the skies are sealed.”

Sandalphon says with narrowed eyes.

Arte’s eyes turn almost cold.

“Fool…..the Sky Realm will see an enemy even greater than the power of those two combined if you do not find Lucifer.”

“…who?”

Sandalphon questions but Arte does not give him an answer, his form starting to fade.

“There is no time. Please trust in my words….”

“…if you wish to save the person beloved to you.”

Arte says, and with those last words, fades away into the white light.

“…just like he saved you.”

* * *

When the light fades, Lyria and the rest are standing on the grassland again.

Only this time, Lyria holds Arte’s harp in her hands.

She clutches onto it tightly against her chest.

“…We have to save that person…..”

She says, and Sandalphon nods.

“…”

He holds up the feather, looking at it in his hand.

“…Let’s find Sariel.”

His crimson eyes gaze up determinedly at the blue sky.

“…Those two messengers will know.”


	2. New Arrival

When the Crew headed back to the Grandcypher, they were treated with a strange sight.

There was an unexpected guest prowling around on the deck with its short, stumpy legs.

“…..Huh?”

Katalina is the first to speak, staring at the opal carbuncle who had appeared like magic.

“What’s…….that monster doing there….?”

“…Eh? Do – Do we have to fight it?”

Io asks.

Carbuncles were one of the very few harmless monsters in the Sky Realm.

They were known to help skydwellers and run from bigger monsters.

As if sensing their presence, the carbuncle turns, its eyes lighting up.

“I found you!”

It says and runs cutely towards Lyria with its short stumpy legs.

“….Eh?”

Lyria asks in puzzlement and Vyrn exclaims.

“It speaks?!”

At that moment the feather Lyria has with her glows, and she gasps.

“It’s glowing -!”

The opal carbuncle glows along with the feather and there is a burst of blinding light.

When it is gone, the opal carbuncle is glowing with a yellow aura, seemingly having evolved into a moonlight carbuncle.

It floats towards Lyria with white wings, speaking beyond its appearance like some holy being.

“I am a companion of Lucifer from the past…….I am here to provide you guidance.”

“Ah! Lucifer – “

Lyria says but Sandalphon is in front of her, his crimson eyes narrowing suspiciously at the creature.

“Wait. Why should we let you on our ship? This is too suspicious.”

He says, staring and adding.

  
“I do not recall Lucifer-sama having a carbuncle as a companion.”

“Sandalphon…”

Lyria says as she looks on in concern.

But the opal carbuncle which had turned into a moonlight carbuncle seems unconcerned.

It merely puffs itself up, raising its head high.

“Because I am cute and fluffy.”

And as if to appease Sandalphon, it says.

“Lucifer loves cute and fluffy things. Did you not know that, Sandy?”

It says so unexpectedly that Sandalphon is caught off guard.

“L-Lucifer-sama loves cute and fluffy things…?”

  
  
Sandalphon says, so surprised he does not notice the nickname from the mysterious creature.

“Yes. And I am cute and fluffy, so -!”

The carbuncle says and flies past Sandalphon to Lyria’s arms, settling smugly.

Lyria’s blue eyes widen before a bright smile breaks across her face.

“Uwah! It’s right! It’s really cute and fluffy!!!”

She says as she hugs the newcomer onto the Grandcypher who giggles.

“Hehehe…..”

Sandalphon stares suspiciously.

“What is that fluffy atrocity. Are you really going to lead us to Lucifer-sama?”

He finally says, and the glowing carbuncle turns to look at him.

“Yes! I swear on my honor as Fluffy!”

“…Fluffy?”

“That is my name.”

Fluffy says proudly as it snuggles against Arte’s harp.

“…Lyria?”

Gran who had been silent all the while, asks.

“…Hm…..I feel like it’s a primal beast…..”

“Primal beast?!”

Katalina exclaims and Lyria tilts her head as she holds Fluffy in her arms.

“It…gives off the same feeling as a primal beast but not quite?”

“What do you mean?”

Sandalphon demands and Lyria muses.

“It feels like its powers are sealed….”

“What nonsense. Who would seal a primal beast in this – this harmless….thing….”

Sandalphon glares at Fluffy as if the carbuncle had personally offended him.

Fluffy smirks and snuggles up to Lyria.

  
  
“That is right, girl in blue. There is a lot about this world that you don’t yet know….”

  
  
“Eh? What is with that, all of a sudden…”

Vyrn tilts his head.

  
Fluffy chuckles and flaps his fluffy wings, flying next to Vyrn.

“You could say I am a sealed creature like the red wrym here.”

“Like the red wrym? Then you too, date back to the ancient times?”

Sandalphon demands, his eyes narrowing as Lucio chuckles.

“Oh. Wonderful. Fluffy. You have arrived.”

Everyone stares at Lucio as Fluffy looks proud of itself.  
  
“Hello, Lucio. We meet again.”

A clandestine smile crosses Lucio’s lips as he meets Fluffy’s eyes.

“Indeed. We meet again…Fluffy.”

A silence draws out on the Grandcypher before Rackam finally speaks.

“Well…….I don’t know what’s going on here, but if that monster is the Lucifer guy’s companion and knows Lucio, it’s all good right?”

He asks and Eugen gives a hearty laugh.

“Yeah, it’s all good! Now at least we have a clue to where the man we forgot about is.”

He says and his words seem to snap Sandalphon back to the present, as crimson eyes blink and stare at the fluffy creature.

“Hmph. Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and lead us to Lucifer-sama.”

He commands the creature who merely smirks as it turns to look at him.

“Okay.”

* * *

“What a surprise, Sandy! To visit us so soon after our fun beach vacation!”

“Yes, it’s a pleasant surprise! Please, make yourselves comfortable!”

The Crew had headed to the treehouse where the messenger angels resided along with Azrael.

“No, I’m here for business. It’s about Lucifer.”

Sandalphon says seriously and shock crosses Halluel and Malluel’s faces.

“Lucifer-sama…?”

Malluel says first and Sandalphon nods.

“It looks like you haven’t forgotten about him.”

He says, and Halluel asks.

“What are you talking about? How could we forget the Supreme Primarch – the one who protected the skies for thousands of years? It’s thanks to him that the blue skies remain peaceful.”

Halluel points out with a wry grin, but a flash of sadness is in her gaze.

“By the way, what is Sandy doing holding a carbuncle?”  
  
Azrael pops up out of nowhere in her costume, and Sandalphon grimaces.

“…..this…….fluffy atrocity…….is apparently a sealed primal beast who was Lucifer’s companion…….”

He manages and Halluel grins teasingly.

“Oh? You two make a pretty interesting sight.”

She teases at the contrasting image of the serious man with a cute creature in his arms.

“…Ahaha…Hal….more importantly, Lucifer-sama’s companion?”

Malluel points out and Fluffy nods its fluffy head.

“Yes! Lucifer is a secretive person who took the burden of the world upon his shoulders, I see even Sandy didn’t know of me as his companion! I’ve wanted to meet you two, messenger angels!”

Fluffy says, twitching its ears and Malluel giggles.

“Ah, it’s so cute! I didn’t know Lucifer-sama had such a cute companion!”

She says and Sandalphon frowns.

“Hey, concentrate. You…..Fluffy……talk.”

  
Sandalphon speaks and Lyria adds.  
  
“Ah, yes! But first, we should let Halluel and Malluel know about what happened….right Gran?”

Lyria asks and Gran nods his head in agreement.

He then begins to recount the events on the mysterious island that had led them up to that point.

“I see….so that is what that tremor in the skies was.”

Halluel says and Malluel frowns.  
  
“Lucifer-sama…..is suffering? But….his physical body left the Sky Realm….”

She trails off softly and Halluel adds.

“Which is why he passed on his powers to Sandalphon.”

She says, then turns to the new arrival with a curious look.

“You said you wanted to talk to us? We haven’t heard anything about Lucifer since he passed from this realm. Do you have some clue?”

Halluel asks the mysterious carbuncle, who nods with a smile.

“I wanted to know where Sariel is.”

  
Fluffy says and Sandalphon adds.  
  
“The primal beast Arte whom Captain and the others met before told us to find the one who is searching for the rainbow.”

There is silence.

Then Halluel speaks in a more serious tone.

“I understand your feelings but….the risk is too high. Those two almost destroyed this world which Lucifer-sama protected.”

Halluel says and Malluel nods solemnly.

“Yes…We were reluctant to let Sariel go, but he had taken it upon himself as his mission. But you……”

Malluel trails off and Halluel continues for her.

“…are the Supreme Primarch now, Sandalphon. You have a responsibility to protect the skies.”  
  
She pauses, then adds softly.

“How would Lucifer-sama feel….if he knew you abandoned your duty he entrusted upon you, to take the risk of releasing calamity upon the skies, to save him?”

Her words leave Sandalphon in a tense silence.

“U-Um -!”

Lyria pipes up and they turn their attention to her.

“I…might not know the whole story…….and our memories don’t contain that person but…….”  
  
She looks determinedly, clutching the white plume on her dress tightly.

“…he was really…….suffering. And that person, Lucifer, is really, really important to Sandalphon! I don’t think we can leave this matter alone!”

She says and Vyrn pipes up.

“That’s right, that’s right! Even if it could release those two from their prison, it’ll be fine! We’ll just defeat them again! Right, Gran?”

Vyrn asks Gran who nods his head.

“We can’t leave someone who is suffering alone.”

Gran says coolly.

“Yeah. I’m curious as well. Why our memories were altered about that person who is important to a member of our Crew. There may be a greater enemy pulling the strings…”

Katalina says as Io frowns.

“It’s too suspicious! It’s like, like………”

She brings up and Rosetta smiles.

“That time with the primal beast Kikuri. Where we forgot each other but the feelings were still there.”

She says, then adds.

“But this time, it seems only the skydwellers forgot, us primal beasts, Sandalphon and I, didn’t forget. You two as well.”

“I see your point. But…what if it’s a trap?”

Malluel says worriedly but Rackam just grins.

“Well, we can’t just stop and turn back after coming this far! If it’s a trap we’ll just deal with it like we always do! Besides, I doubt this guy is going to turn back obediently.”

Rackam says as he looks at Sandalphon and Eugen chuckles.

“Definitely not. He’s got a fire blazing in his eyes, to save his important person.”

He says fondly as if from a memory of his own.

“Well…..looks like they’re not going to listen.”

Halluel says in amusement and Malluel giggles.

“Sandy is definitely not going to listen.”

She adds and Azrael pops up.

“I understand your feelings! When Is was suffering, I wanted to do everything in my power to ease her pain! And now, she’s resting…”

Azrael says softly, and Sandalphon's mind flashes back to that defining moment…

* * *

_“…Ah…Actually…I think I should be going.”_

_“Very well. I believe you know how to return to them. All you need to do is spread your wings and follow your heart.”_

_“Yes…But, you know…”_

_Lucifer looks at him with that pure gaze which had watched over the blue skies for thousands of years._

_“Once I had kept my promise…Once I had fulfilled the task you imparted to me…I hadn’t decided what I should do next…”_

  
_Sandalphon finds himself confessing as he meets Lucifer’s eyes._

_“Or to be more truthful…I wanted to come join you…..”_

  
(My heart was torn between two desires…but…)

_“But now…I think…I might want to stay with my friends in the Sky Realm.”_

(That was the choice I made at that moment.)

_“Good. I’ll be rooting for you.”_

  
_The Lucifer he remembers has his selfless smile in his acceptance._

(Lucifer-sama supported me like I knew he would…still…)

_“Haha…You already know how I felt, didn’t you? That’s why you called me your solace – to cheer me on.”_

  
_At that moment, he remembers Lucifer’s smile slipping off his face in surprise._

_When he speaks, it is with hesitation Sandalphon had rarely heard from him._

(I wanted to hear more of that side of him…I wanted to see more. The Lucifer I didn’t know.)

_“Oh dear. So you knew that I knew.”_

_“And now you know that I know that you knew what I knew. What nonsense.”_

_Lucifer’s eyes reflect the blue skies he had entrusted to him._

_ “Hahaha…But that really is how I feel.”_

_“And the offer of another cup? Were you not tempting me to stay longer?”_

_He had asked in challenge, but Lucifer had merely said in his mysterious way._

_“The heart is a bundle of contradictions.”_

_“Hahaha…What are you saying? Hahaha…”_

(I hadn’t been honest with myself then…)

_For if he was honest to himself, he really wanted to stay with Lucifer._

_“Well…I’m going out for a bit.”_

(Our roles had been switched…I was the one leaving, he the one waiting.)

_“Alright. I’ll be waiting.”_

(…he took on my role of the one waiting with such grace)

_The scene fades into white…_

_“I’m going out for a bit!’_

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

(…….He’s still waiting…)

_A moment of white silence in the brightness._

_And then Lucifer’s voice rises from the depths of white, alone._

_“Till next we meet, Sandalphon.”_

* * *

Sandalphon’s eyes widen as he comes back to the present moment.

  
  
“Sandalphon?”

  
Lyria asks in concern as Rackam says.

“What’s wrong? You spaced out for a little there.”

“Yeah, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Eugen adds and Sandalphon blinks.

“He’s waiting……..to meet me……..”

He says in a daze.

“Eh? Well if he’s waiting then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

  
Io says and Rosetta smiles.  
  
“Did you remember something?”

“….Yeah. I saw a memory……he must have known we would meet again…….”  
  
Sandalphon says and Fluffy perks up in his arms.

“Yes, Lucifer knew you two would meet again! He’s relying on you to find him, which is why he sent me to guide you!”

“Is that so…..”  
  
Sandalphon says, he shakes himself out of his daze and looks to Malluel and Halluel.

“Yeah. I have a confession to make.”

The Supreme Primarch clenches his fist, facing his comrades.

  
“When the girl in blue was blasted out of the ship by the bomb of that snake and I went to save her, I was sent flying and lost consciousness. At that time, I met Lucifer-sama.”

Sandalphon says, and continues with a bitter smile.  
  
“In the research lab garden, our garden. From his words, it seemed he had been trying to reach me. He told me it was a place where those burdened with sentience may rest. I was able to have one last conversation with him there…..we had coffee like old times, and then I heard their voices.”

Sandalphon says, his eyes looking into the past.

“….I made the decision then to return to the Sky Realm, to the world of the living. Even though I really wanted to stay with him, I wanted to be with my…………friends…..too…………it was the hardest decision of my life.”

Sandalphon closes his eyes as if reminiscing.

“…I don’t regret it, and Lucifer-sama accepted my decision gracefully, but until now he has been waiting….”

(I never said I’d be back…)

(I’ve kept him waiting………..for so long.)

(He always returned to me, and I…….)

“…and just now, I recalled him saying of the next time we would meet as I left that place…..I believe that time is now.”

Sandalphon opens his eyes, and looks at the stunned gazes of everyone around him.

“………….You left that person…?”

Lyria asks and Sandalphon says.  
  
“You and the red wrym’s voice brought me back to reality.”  
  
“What? We did?! A-Ah then it’s our responsibility too?!”

Vyrn exclaims and Halluel stares.

  
  
“I can’t believe it…..Lucifer-sama didn’t disappear from the Sky Realm? Even though he was killed by the chaos matter of that Astral…….”

She says as if recalling the fight with the hooded figure as Malluel says contemplatively.

“…..Maybe it is a situation like Az and Is….? Instead of passing, maybe he……..”

She says worriedly as Azrael adds.  
  
“But if he was in the garden, then he should be fine! So why that horrible scream…? How did he come to suffer?”  
  
She questions softly as if recalling her twin.

  
“…….Perhaps……loneliness………..it could have been eternities in that place.”  
  
Sandalphon says with a bitter smile as he recalls his own loneliness.

“Loneliness can drive a person mad…”

Lyria lowers her gaze.

“Yes…..Arte said……he has been alone for so, so long………..”

A silence falls upon the Crew and the three angels.

“…”

“We aren’t going to accomplish anything just sitting here and moping.”

The Captain speaks up, and his voice brings everyone back to the present.

“Captain is right! We can’t just sit on our asses regretting not knowing! We’re seasoned skyfarers, we take action!”

Eugen says and Rosetta agrees.

“That’s right. Now that we know what happened, we can deal with the situation more clearly. If Lucifer is really trapped and suffering, sitting around doing nothing isn’t going to help him.”

She says with her calm smile.

  
“Yes. Luckily, you have me here.”

The new arrival alerts them of its presence again as it floats with its white wings, carrying Arte’s harp, towards the messenger angels.

  
“Hey, you two can manufacture Seraphim Weapons right? You should be able to modify this harp’s energy.”

Fluffy says and Halluel and Malluel look on quizzically.

“Indeed we can but what will that accomplish?”

“Indeed, this harp was given to the girl in blue by a primal beast who had contact with Lucifer, who told them to find the one who is searching for the rainbow.”

Fluffy recounts with a grin.

“If you can modify its energy to integrate Lucifer’s energy, I’m sure it will be able to bring Lucifer back!”

“Really?”

Sandalphon asks and Fluffy nods its head proudly.

“It is just a theory, but it is worth testing it out. The primal beast Arte had made contact with Lucifer and entrusted this harp to the girl in blue, telling you all to find the one who is searching for the rainbow. In other words, isn’t he implying that this harp is a key to bringing Lucifer back?”

Fluffy grins and says with surprising intelligence for a fluffy creature.

“But things can’t be that simple right? Arte was unable to save Lucifer even though he had this harp. That’s why I thought if it could be modified with Lucifer’s energy, it could be the key to reviving Lucifer!”

  
Fluffy says proudly, still carrying the harp.

“…Haha, what are you? You’re surprisingly intelligent for a fluffy creature!”

Halluel grins and Fluffy smirks.

“Me? I’m just Lucifer’s companion and a researcher.”

“Eh? A monster researcher?!”

Malluel exclaims and Fluffy nods.  
  
“You could put it that way, I'm a beast who’s a researcher. Don’t underestimate me just because I’m fluffy!”  
  
Fluffy says as if reading their minds and they laugh.

“You caught us, I didn’t know Lucifer-sama had such an interesting companion.”

Halluel says in amusement and Lyria smiles brightly.

“Yes! And I just remembered! Music might help!”  
  
Everyone turns to look at the girl in blue.

“You know, when we were with Stan and Aliza and Tabitha and Attiyah and faced that deity whom had taken on too much suffering from the people, we saved it with love!”

Lyria recounts and Vyrn chuckles.

“That was really too weird! The couples sang of love and danced together and it somehow calmed down?!”  
  
“Maybe the same thing will work here.”  
  
Gran points out in wry amusement.

“….that sounds like an interesting adventure. So music can calm raging beings down? But, we will need something that has Lucifer-sama’s energy…..”

Halluel muses.

“Ah, I have –“

Lyria begins but Sandalphon steps forward first.

“…Here. I found this on the island.”

He says, and holds out a single feather.

It is black in color.

“It’s black…..”

Halluel says as she takes the feather from Sandalphon’s palm.

“But indeed……..I feel a faint energy of Lucifer-sama’s presence…..so he is still somewhere in the Sky Realm...”

She says contemplatively to the Crew.

Malluel moves forth and takes the harp from Fluffy’s paws.

“We’ll do our best! We’ll get working on it right away!”

“Yeah! It’s time to repay Lucifer-sama!”

Halluel says with a grin.

“We’ll let you know when it’s done!”

The two messenger angels then depart to do their work, and Azrael moves forth questioningly.

“By the way……..where’s Lucio?”

* * *

“As I suspected……..”

A single figure floats in the skies above Pandemonium.

The tower is eerily still, but the figure just smiles.

He recalls a certain dream where he had tested skydwellers, drawing closer to the tower.

“How ironic…..but perhaps, if it is his Will, it is inevitable……”

He recalls a vision he had seen when he had been on the island.

A vision he had kept secret from even the Crew.

“Is the war over…? In the end…did the one who protected the skies lose?”

“…Or is it now in the hands of Fate? As they and him venture towards the rainbow….”

The figure flies around the tower, as if observing something only he could see in his mind.

“So it was you all along…?”

He chuckles to himself in the darkening skies, unaffected by the foreboding feeling of the tower.

“Singularity……this may be one fate even you cannot change.”

The man who had taken on the role of the observer smiles placidly.

“…Even you can’t go against the will of my Master.”


End file.
